And then there was two
by Rey renae
Summary: Its a story of forbidden romance. when the one you want is everything you hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys this is a little story that came to mind after finishing the story of mary and ash. It has a lot of differences but some similarities as well please R&R:)**

_In all the time I walked this earth I never expected my life to change so dramatically over one thing. _

I changed into pair of skinny jeans. Snug and loose at the same time. Ever since I could remember I liked clothes that looked good and were easy to maneuver in. no time for clothes that rip at the first sign of stress. I opened the doors into the walk in closet and stared at the many shoes. Beautiful Jimmy chews and Nine west stilettos but of course not my size.

I looked over at the human female on the ground, she was small around the waist a perfect fit but I had always had small feet. I walked around the corpse and went into the hall bare foot. Shutting the door behind me. She had lived in a very nice building I thought. Too bad I was thirsty. I shrugged and walked a flight of stairs.

Half way down I saw a little boy wearing red shoes that matched the sweater I was wearing. The little boy looked up at me.

"Hello miss." He waved and set down the little pony he was playing with.

"Hello little boy." I said in a sugary sweet voice.

"why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"couldn't find any my size." I said nicely as he walked a bit closer.

"it's a shame your real Purdy." He giggled

"Am I? what's your name little one?"

"Nathan. You want my shoes?" He took them off and handed them to me. " they might fit."

"why thank you Nathan." I turned to walk away but he stopped me and ran inside emerging with a clean pair of socks. He smiled big and I laughed a little. Not all humans were scum. The red shoes were a perfect fit and these "vans" seemed like durable shoes. I walked out into the LA air. Nice and crisp. In this world I didn't have to hide, people hardly noticed me. Seeing as plastic surgery helped people become as beautiful as any vampire.

I walked by the sand letting my feet sink. I didn't mind sand being in my shoes I was hardly ever uncomfortable since the change. The world was different when the sun set. No more easy going people. Its when my kind came out. Most preferred not to be in the sun, I enjoyed it. I watched a couple holding hands kiss and a little piece of me longed for that. But I remembered Vincent. He was the one who made me.

It was 1944 I was living in Britain and a solider boy by the name of Vincent, caught my eye. My father and brother were both going to be in the war against Germany. Vincent walked with a sort of grace I had never seen and many people stayed away from him. because he surpassed them in everything. He had light blond hair a green eyes. My absolute favorite. I had always been a sucker for a sweet talker. I was young only eighteen, I wasn't the most beautiful girl or the most talented. But he chose me. I closed my eye letting one single tear fall.

Never again. I laughed and stood up. Im stronger faster and smarter. I ran toward the water to swim and clear my head but this was a moment I'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I don't believe in only doing good deeds, I need to feed my demons as well"_

I hit the water hard, causing the wave to break early. I needed to wash the thought of weakness out of me. Out of my hair off my skin away from me. The water felt safe, like home.

I swim far out past the pier, farther then any human could. To a very small island. The fairy's stopped running hours ago, so I knew I'd have to stay on the island since the light was coming.

I took off the red shoes and threw them I already ruined the little boys shoes.

What a shame. I looked at the shore and something, no rather someone caught my eye.

A little girl no older then ten in a white dress walking around. It was about four in the morning why this little girl was wondering the beach at this time was a mystery to me. I would have turned around if I didn't hear them calling to her. Two men, dressed in worn out clothes calling to the little girl.

" Come over here we'll help you find your mommy." The fat one beckoned.

"Yes over here we have candy." The bald one called. I watched the little girl stop and look over. I don't know why I did it, but I started sprinting toward her. I could smell the alcohol on the men from where I was.

"There you are." I said. She just looked at me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, young lady." I tried grab her hand but she pulled away. The men decided two was better then one and started advancing.

"Oh little girl is this your sister, how pretty you both are." The bald one said sadistically.

"I suggest you both turn around and leave us alone." I said as a small smile came to my lips. I really didn't want to scare the little girl.

He threw his head back and laughed, the fat one chuckled too.

"Now miss if you come quietly there will be no need to harm you." The fat one stated.

Just then the little girl broke into laughter, I smelt it at the same time.

A werewolf.

I scooped the child into my arms and began to run franticly.

"Oh we love a chase." Yelled one of the men. Then I heard them screaming in terror.

I ran about two miles before actually stopping. I knew the werewolf would be full after the big one and I had no quarrel with it. There would be no need to chase me.

"Excuse miss?" the little girl called to me. "could you please set me down."

"oh yes sorry." I set her on the floor and she started walking back from where we just ran.

"whoa hold on, " I stood in front of her. " you cant go that way."

"and why not?" she crossed her arms.

"well there's a very bad thing back there." I started trying to explain without exactly telling her. She laughed again.

" No, its not bad its my brother. He was hungry." She stated matter of factly.

"wait what?" I just stared at her, she smelled human looked human. Could I be wrong?

"yes he was bitten years ago. " she said as she walked around me. "he'll probably want to thank you."

" No that's fine. I'll just go." I started in the opposite direction when a man ran toward me. He stopped a foot away and put his hands up.

" Im not going to hurt. I just want my sister back" He motioned for her. I threw my head back and laughed.

"you hurt me?" I moved aside as the girl walked passed me.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"No problem" we both said as he lifted her onto his back.

"Im Will by the way, and this Melody." He offered his hand. I took it cautiously.

" Im Berlin." I looked at his face for the first time and for a moment I was completely lost. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue.

"Berlin, like the city." Melody giggled.

" Haha Yes." I ruffled her hair and immediately looked down. How soft am I getting?

I


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall into place."_

Will looked at the rising sun and then me. I noticed how weak I was getting and sat down. Damn sun light.

"Do you ummm, need a place to stay?" He said nicely.

"No Im sure I'll be fine I just haven't fed today." I started feeling the cramps in my arms and legs.

"well I really think you should come with us I am sure some of the hotel staff will be willing donors." He said with a small smile "Besides Germany you look awful."

I frowned at him and stoode slowly he was probably right I felt horrid I could only imagine what I looked like.

"Okay I accept your offer Will." I took a step and stumbled a little Will caught my arms.

"You going to be okay germany?" He said mokingly, it was an odd feeling like a million bolts of lighting were coursing through my viens. I thought at first that it was the lack of blood but quickly relized that it was probably Will hands on my arms. Which is where I felt it most.

I looked up at him, and he was staring down at me. I pulled away and touched my arm.

"ThankYou." I said quietly.

"No, umm no problem." Will choked out. we just stoode looking at each other.

Melody looked between us and laughed."Come on love birds Im sleepy." she yelled as she skipped toward a small hotel.

We walked into a small room with two beds. Melody took her shoes off and stared at my bare feet.

"You wear the same size as me!"She jumped on the bed next to me. " I never had a sister before." She looked down.

"Well Im not really-" I stopped and smiled. "I didn't ethier." I looked at will who was washing his hands.

"Should she be sleeping?" I looked at the bed where she was already tucked in.

"Yeah she should, so Germany you going to walk down to the loby and find your self some grub?" He threw a straw at me and laughed.

"Well yes I think I will and my name is Berlin not Germany." I spat and slammed the door behind me.

I walked down the halls until I found a nice looking guy mid twenties. He smiled at me and I played back flirting until we got into the room, by that time I couldn't breath. I drank quickly letting my muscles relax.I walked out the room with a faint smile on my lips. I was kinda of tried and even though I was mad at Will for calling me Germany a bed sounded perfect.

I knocked lightly. Will opened the door he was shirtless and I could see how toned he was.

"Tried?" He said quietly.

"Yes, may I?" I pointed to the empty bed. The sheets were wrinkled like someone slept in it already.

"Yes but you have to move over I'm tried too." I looked at him.

"I guess." I layed to the far left well he got into the bed.

He put his arms be hind his head and our legs were touching the starnge feeling was pulsing through out my body. I moved over but it didn't help because then are bodies were touching.

"Do you...." I started.

"Yes. Intresting isn't it." He looked down at me.

"Intresting yes." I pulled my self into a ball.

"See you tonight Berlin."


End file.
